One More Reason Why
by NoHeartNoWarning
Summary: Jeremy Fitzgerald, the protagonist of the second game gets booted out of his uncle's house. He flies to Florida for new opportunities and a career. A job at a nearby pizzeria becomes available, Jeremy claims the job and everything goes up hill for him from here... Supposedly.
1. Chapter 1- Doomed From The Start

One More Reason Why- Chapter 1: Doomed from the start

The barren flights of stairs started to get old. Why did I buy the highest one? Finally reaching the top, hearing shouts and complaining below me. The gray walls making me think that I am in an insane asylum. Oh wait! I am! I put the rusty key in the hole and turn. The son of a bitch getting stuck half way through.

Great…

I literally bought the shittiest place in town. Thanks Mom! Tch… After a lot of effort the door swings open. Half expecting a naked old man jacking it inside. The room was… let's just say… underdeveloped. It had missing patches of puke yellow on the wall, leaving it with a distasteful gray. No furniture other than an iron board. A dusty open window and a toilet at the side, hidden well with a door with a pumpkin sized hole on it. Good ol' 1987 Florida. I shut the door and didn't bother to lock it. Man what a hell hole. No Bed, no couch, no freakin' gazebo.

I step on something getting in. Mail…? Wow. This apartment is surprising me so much… It might give me a heart attack. Sadly that would be too good news. It wasn't a letter but a crudely done leaflet. I read the text, talking myself through it.

"Join Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in there amazing and fun parties. Including Bonnie!" I started to give my opinions on the robots. "Never been laid. Not with that ass face." I snickered.

"Chica!" I held my head in my hand for a little bit. "The definition of a whore if I have ever seen one." I put my hand on my mouth, giggling.

"Annnnnnnd Freddy!" Putting real emphasis on that one. "The king of stupid. Hehe." I laugh awkwardly at my own joke, realizing that it wasn't really that good. "I could have done better…"

I stand awkwardly and then rip the leaflet in half and throw it on the floor without any care. "Sadly this is the best I can do with my time." I muttered.

"Fitzgerald!" I swear the ground shook. The shout was loud enough to stop the others below me to stop talking. He tried to use a key but then he realized it was open. He stormed in. Being all defensive looking, like I was gonna kill him.

"Where's my rent?" He said, somewhat out of breath. I reach into my back left jean pocket and pull out a faux leather wallet. I opened it and pulled out 200 bucks. "Wasn't rent on Friday? I have literally just come in for the first time." I said, hesitating before giving it to him.

The bald bastard with a long black beard then huffed, "Today is Friday." I swung my head back and laughed and then I went back to the normal position. "I mean next Friday… You know… End of the month?"

"Don't get lippy with me boy. Give me the money." He stepped forward, about to take the money. I backed away. "Why this Friday Rick?" I said in a mocking tone. "Needed a wig or two?"

"I'll let that one slide if you don't say anything and give me the money now." He reached out again. This time his face was angry. He wanted to kill me, I could tell. I slapped the money on his hand. "This is bull man. Bull…" I told him, frustrated. Putting the wallet back in my back pocket.

"It's a pleasure mister Jeremy Fitzgerald." He grinned and walked away, slamming the door. With this asshole, life savings are only not gonna cut it. I'll make sure to save money for flight tickets back to Connecticut. I'd hate to bite the bullet but I'm gonna have to for my own survival if things go aerie. Man, life is a killer. Money this… Money that…. Damn I need a job… I knew I needed one before I came here, but… pressure is seeping now.

I sat on the floor, next to my ironing board and ripped leaflet. 1700 bucks left. That'll be gone next month with how much crap I have to buy, such as chairs. Plus rent, food, rent again probably and some left over for a plane ticket. The flight of shame, I shall deem it.

I look at the mocking face of the bear on the leaflet. "You guys are lucky. You don't have to deal with this shit. You'll be laughing in the end." I got up and closed the drafty window, the sun setting. It actually was functioning. The noisy neighbors start laughing and swearing.

My Mom pissing me off, my Uncle kicking me out, the crying baby on the plane, leaving my bags in the taxi, basically bullied into paying money and this amazing apartment. It can only go up.

I lay down on the floor after a long day. The clearly not cleaned floor providing as much comfort as it can. "Sweet Dreams Jeremy Fitzgerald." After a while, despite not having a bed or any quiet. I start to go into slumber.

'_**Come to me Jeremy. I need you… the band needs you… You're the main star in this little performance that me and my friends have made for you… Come to your predator like a good little lamb.' A slightly robotic voice starts to laugh. **_

_**Day After**_

A wake up straight away. It was morning. That was weird. I didn't pee myself but it felt real. No idea what that was but it certainly was persuading me to never sleep again. After a crack on my back, certainly not healthy for a nineteen year old. I get up. The dream already forgotten as I forgot to lock the door. "God dammit…" I was lucky. Someone could have crept in and took my ironing board. I now know the importance of doors and why they should be closed. I brush myself off and open the unlocked door and went outside, locking the door this time with much unneeded effort.

_**Later**_

I go back to the building after getting a newspaper for jobs. Still feeling rough. I ruffled my out grown brown hair. I open the lobby door and looked down and yawned. Then I nearly fall over from something grabbing me by the waist. "What the hell…" I say loudly in retaliation. A child in a red shirt and brown shorts is hugging me. Upon investigation at the child. It was my smiling little brother. "I haven't seen you in over a year Jerry!" Yeah I lived at my uncles for over a year, until the pool table incident.

"Frankie, what the hell are you doing here? How did you even find me?" He backed away. "You left your flight times on the note pad you keep in your shoe box as well as the hotel address number. I'm smarter than I look big bro!" he said in the innocent voice he always has. I put my hand on my face, slapping my face with the newspaper and then quickly switched hand, hoping he did not notice.

"I left those at Uncle Stan's! You're such a stalker Frank, Jesus… I take it my Mom dragged you along when I left to get the story. That's when you snooped in my room." He nodded violently. "Yeah… It was still hard finding you. Getting transport was easy though. The whole 'I've lost my mommy!' trick works every time. " Evil genius…

"Still… Why are you here?" I ask him, crossing my arms. "I've always wanted to go to Florida with my big brother! We can go to Disney Land or… or… Freddy's!" He said with a gawking mouth wide open while he spoke, a glisten in his eyes.

"This isn't a vacation Frankie. You can get killed out here! Go home!" I boomed at him, the other scruffy residents standing in the small lobby, raising an eyebrow and gawking themselves. "I got your bag back from the taxi driver, seems we used the same taxi firm and since we had the same surname… I could give you this bag…" He spun the bag I had in front of me.

I gave up and shrugged. "A week only. I don't want the police looking for missing children and my mom coming here." He grinned. "I'll take it." Rolling the wheeled bag in front of me. I swipe the handle off him.

"Hope you enjoy stairs…" I said. Lifting the heavy bag up the stairs. The lobby residents start to whisper to themselves as I make my way up. My brother followed.

_**One Minute and Thirty Seconds Later**_

"These stairs…" I panted as I got up the stairs. Putting my hands on my knees and giving the key to Frankie. "Open the door dude." He opens the door easily, how the hell does he do these things? He then looks inside. "What the hell…" He said grimly. "What the heck is this?" He waved out his hand, highlighting the shit hole.

"Life Savings." I said. I waved the newspaper. "That's why I am getting job listings." He swiped the newspaper out of my hand and sat down, reading and scanning it like an old man. I lock the door, proving to be a task, clenching my teeth in growing frustration at the little things.

I looked over. Frankie instantly running towards me, pointing to a job listing, "This one! This one!" I look at the pay before anything else. "Minimum Wage… God dammit…" Then I look at the picture.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria... Got anything else?" I just ignored the job offer. "Come on Jerry! It's Freddy's!" He said, getting all ruffled up. "Besides… You need experience for the others…" I frowned and looked at the ripped leaflet that still remains and shook my head.

"You furry bastard…"

"You can pick between Day and Night shift!" He was excited, he knew I had to take this job. "Day shift. Night shift will just make my day even worse." He opened his mouth wide and then somewhat squealed.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! My big brother is gonna work at Freddy's!" I debunk him. "I might not get it yet." He shook his head. "It's destiny big brother." What a load of baloney. It's just the world trying to be ironic. I will admit world. I am ornery right now.

"It's around the corner. You can go now! They are open on Saturdays." I looked at myself, Not exactly an interview worthy attire. Wearing a black jacket with 'Metallica' on it. "I'll go to a clothes store first." I said, agreeing.

He held out his hand. "I'll buy furniture in the meantime." I got out my wallet again and gave him 500 bucks. "Go nuts." My swollen wallet getting less and less. 1200 left. Am I really banking my future on a job that pays minimum wage? God dammit I might as well…

I told him. "Hire someone to take the stuff up for you." He nodded. "Will do!" As I was about to exit the door I realized that I only have one key.

"I'll wait for you in the lobby if you have not come back yet, if you come before me, use this." I throw the key and he catches. He smiled in response. It's weird how me and him can be a great team. "Alright! See ya later!" I left the apartment. Going to my first job interview…

**Later**

After obtaining a button up shirt and a pair of black trousers, I walk into Freddy's. With a bag with my old clothes. The door making a jingle when I go inside. Children were laughing and running around while the robots from the poster were singing out of tune. "Geez…" This atmosphere was getting to me.

I saw an employee moping the floor. "Hey dude. I'm here to find the boss." The employee wearing a ridiculous outfit tutted. "He's never here. But head security is here… Are you here for the Night shift opening?"

I waved my hands. "No no no... I am here for the Day shift opening." He chuckled. "Too late bro someone already got it this morning." Typical.

"Night shift is still available though." I weighed my options and decided… "Fuck it. Where's head security?" The guy directs me to a room with his mop. "In that room." I thanked him with a "Thanks."

He the grabbed my shoulder as I was walking away. "Personally dude… It's not worth it." He said in an eerie voice. I shrugged my shoulder and walked away. Looking at the robots as I go past. The bear turns its eye to my direction and started to follow my path to the office while 'singing'. The children were not looking so I gave him the finger. Just as I did it… I swear… The bear winks at me. Sending shivers down my spine. "I'm getting regrets already." I muttered.

The room had no doors. It was a big hallway leading to it. A man was sitting in the chair. Oddly there was two big vents at the side of the office. He was doing paperwork, muttering to himself until he noticed my presence. "Oh. He-Hello! Hello!" He raised himself from the chair very sudden and I backed away a little. He virtually ran towards me and grabbed my hand and shook it. He was tall and had brown hair like mine. His eyes were half open all the time like he was tired. But they were still big and blue. Wearing a security uniform, hat and a nice hat. He looked slim… But his grip was oddly strong.

"You here for the opening!?" He seemed excited and somewhat loud. "Yeah I am… I didn't need to get an appointment did I?" He rubbed the back of his head in an instant and then puts it down, smiling. "Oh no! You don't need to! I can do it right now Mr…?"

"Fitzgerald. Jeremy Fitzgerald. But you can call me Jerry if you want." He seemed to get a burst of excitement. "L-Like the mouse! Like that mouse with the cat! Umm…. Tom and Jerry!" I joking smile, "Haven't been called that one before." He laughs in a slightly weird tone.

"You're… You are like the mouse that gets that cat with the hammer! You- I mean he was my favorite character." He said. He then stood there for a few seconds and then ran back to his chair. "Sit down please Jerry!" I sit down at the opposite side of the desk, a bit nervous.

"My name is Adam Quinn! I am head security. I'm… Not that threatening of a boss, don't worry…" He then places his elbows on the desk and put his hands into an arch. Looking at me. "Let's see what you are made of…" He said, focusing his stare on me.

-Static. Wait for Part two-

_**Few! That's done. Please review if you have time :. Also it's worth saying that I am not American and there might be British terms in there. Sorry if that bothers you. Please enjoy this and further installments. **_


	2. Chapter 2- Grey Area

_**2: Grey Area**_

"**F-Frankie… Help Dad… Not me…" Cradled in my five year old brother's arms. He made sure I got my inhaler… While our father died, suffocating a few meters away from us… Because he loved me more and refused to not focus on me one bit, he could have given my Dad the injection… But like I said… He loved me more. **

**My brother decided who met his end that day. **

"Jerry. Before I start the interview. Can I have your personal information?" I gripped the chair. Rubbing my back a little with a nervous hand. "Actually I don't have it written down. Can I just tell you now? If that's fine." I gulped.

"That's fine I guess… We aren't that official if you know what I mean… Just tell your Home Address, Educational practices and next of kin… Oh and your Date of Birth." He grinned.

"I live in Beldam Heights, 11th floor 2C, I have well…" He stopped me. "You can just give me your results from Elementary School later…" I shook my head, gripping my chair tighter. "I got quite… medium results but I flunked College." He laughed hard.

"College!? Kid, people work here who haven't even been to Elementary school. You're over qualified." He smiles. "So… How did you 'flunk' College?" I back my head nervously. "Well… My grades were just… Poor…" I put a hand on my face to cover my shame. I was lying. The real reason I flunked college was the reason I am even here. Hopefully I can direct the conversation to something else. The 'pool table' incident can wait… Forever.

"Oh! My next of kin is my mother, Glenda Fitzgerald. She lives in Connecticut, where I was born and raised." I flailed around, trying to make him forget. "Oh… Up north? That's pretty far… You see New York and Maine?" He seemed interested.

"Oh yeah… All the time when I was younger. My Mom loved New York. My Dad worked In Maine … Before he… Passed away…" He scratches his head. "How… Long ago was that…?" He said, careful about his words.

"About… 6 years ago. Allergic reaction, it was terrifying. I mean… I have seen some shit in my days and I'm only nineteen." My emotional story which I have gotten over years ago definitely worked. He isn't bringing up grades or college… Or **THAT** girl. **THAT** slut.

"Whore… bitch…" I say, remembering her face. Clenching my teeth "Uh… What was that?" He asks.

I shake my hand. "Oh sorry! I was remembering an Ex-Girlfriend! Yeah… She took all my money, we weren't even married what's up with that!?" I laughed. I was lying again. "Yeah… I mean you probably have to see it in her view. Your opinion might change." He points out to me.

"Maybe…" I agreed with a gulp and started to calm down. "Um… Date of Birth?" He asks. The last piece of information. "May the Sixteenth 1968." He claps, "Alright, General information and all around fun here on out! Hobbies?"

"I… Honestly have none at the moment. I used to sing and play guitar… For about ten years…" I said humbly. Now for a nineteen year old, I have never seen someone's eyes light up so much. "P-Professionally?" He asks. "No…" I reply.

"I mean… I probably could have been… I used to sing my brother to sleep. Then in later years, I went to a more electric feel than an acoustic. I used to jam with my brother all the time with his signature knock off drum set. That was only a few years ago… Two years…" I tapped the desk. "C-Can I hear you sing?" An odd request, but one of my talents is no stage fright. I am a performer by heart. But a monster by soul.

"Do you have a request?" I smile and ask. "… London Bridge…" I raise my eyebrows and look at him. "The… Nursery rhyme?"

"Yeah… I used to sing that all the time…" I nod. Clearing my voice passages. Coughing a bit. "It's been a long time…" My singing voice was high pitched, much different to my actual voice. I can do high notes easily. I just needed to warm up.

London Bridge is falling down~ (My voice broke by stayed firm)  
Falling down, falling down~ (The song was already boring me, I used to sing really difficult songs)  
London Bridge is falling down~ (By this time, my voice was back to its usual self)  
My Fair Lady~ (I decided to end it here)

He claps, smiling away. "Amazing! They should really replace Bonnie with you if you can do the guitar too!" I scratch the back of my head and slightly blush. "Nah those robots aren't that bad…"

"Animatronics." He stopped clapping. "They are called animatronics, Mr. Fitzgerald." He seemed cross and threatening. His attitude and personality in an instant. It made him look two faced. "Oh… Sorry. I actually never knew that…"

In a fraction of a second, he was back. "Well… Anyway! You have the job! See you next Monday!" He grabs my hand and shakes it and then he returns to his work on the desk. "What about a contract?" I asked him.

"You can do that later! It's not a big issue… Bye now." He cooed. I awkwardly walk back to the party area.

The rob- Animatronics were roaming. All three staring at me and not at the children as I walked past. I suddenly heard radio noises coming from them. Like… They were trying to contact someone.

"911… 911… 911…" I heard under one of their static transmissions. "Reported Sex offender on premises." The children and adults did not hear. But I heard. "Oh… Shit…" I ran out of the door as fast as I could. I look back and saw the animatronics still staring through the glass window. Memories flooding back.

THE POOL TABLE INCIDENT! THE FUCKING POOL TABLE INCIDENT JEREMY!

HOW COULD YOU? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO A SWEET THIRTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL!?

"Oh God… No…" The radios sounded broken. Wheezing a bit at least, so most likely no cops because of bad reception. I grabbed my bag and poured the clothes out and grabbed each side and started to breath in and out of it. "Where is my inhaler…? It's in my apartment… I need it…" I ran to my apartment, with a hand on my side as breathed into the bag with one hand holding it. My clothes just left there.

_**A few minutes later**_

I rush upstairs and knock on the door. "Frankie! Please! Open!" I was virtually crying at the door. No answer. I punch at the door, causing people downstairs to hush. "HOLY MOTHER OF-"

"Hey! Loud mouth!" A familiar bald sounding voice came upstairs. "Fuck off!" I shouted at him. "You are not getting more rent. You are not getting shit off me, unless you are an inhaler I can use, screw you!"

As he reached the stairs, I could see a vain pop on his forehead. "You little…" He looks back and then back at me. "You will pay for that… Hope you like giving more rent… You parasite." He waggles his finger and walks down. I punch the door in response, my knuckles bleeding.

"Hold on! Hold on!" I heard my brother say, obviously hearing me downstairs so he rushed up, I fall to the floor, on my ass, dizzy. He opens the door and I crawl in. He closes the door and searches my luggage.

Inside was an electric guitar, a few casual clothes that probably should not be used for job interviews and a few other items. He grabbed my inhaler and put it in my mouth. I used it, chugging all the air I can swallow.

I felt so weak, my brother brushed my hair as he held me. "Ssssshhhh…. It's fine now…" He smiled down at me. "I have never seen you this bad, last time was… Dad's allergic reaction. I had to force you to take it when I was only five. Our mom was absent…"

I said, the inhaler like a pacifier, blocking my speech. "You were bailing my ass ever since you were born…" he chuckled. "If I didn't take care of you… Who will?" He left the question linger in the air. "Sadly not mom…" He admitted.

After a while I nudged my brother arm for him to stop, he pulled back. "You okay…?" He asks. "You must have had a hard day…" He gets up, letting me have space. If you haven't noticed from this experience, it is kind of hard to actually determine… Who is the big brother? I'm starting to think he is becoming the big brother…

"I did… Something terrible while at Uncle Stan's…" I said grimly. "After…A girl broke up with me… After a three month relationship, I was heartbroken… I was in a bad place. I… had a party to drown my sorrows with alcohol. I was in the games room and… this girl… She kept teasing me… Kept on egging me on… She seemed of age when you are extremely drunk… I put my hand… Up her skirt… While she was bent over the pool table… And she screamed… She… Claimed rape…" Saying this, started to make my eyes water.

"Wait… Of age? You… touched a minor?" He says, shocked. "I-I didn't go that far… I only rubbed her thigh… But it was still a horrible thing to do… Even if she kept on saying I should do it… Anyway… I admitted to the police that I touched here wrong but I did not go any further. I got fined and labelled as a sex offender. I was so lucky… That could have been it. Death sentence was talked about! But… I was quickly pushed aside as they proved I did not have sexual intercourse because of witnesses. I can never fly outside of the United States. I can't be seen around Schools or general children areas for ten years."

"… Man…" He sits. "That's why he threw you out… But… Why… Did you start having an asthma attack just then?" He is generally curious about, probably thinking I was about to do it again or I saw the girl. "The… Animatronics… The characters at the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They have some kind of security feature… No idea how they do it… It just freaked me out and reminded me." I sniffed. My eyes going back to normal as I rub them.

"Wait… Did you even get the job with those animatronics and the fact that you applied for a job at a children's restaurant?" He pointed out. "Yes… I did. I never mentioned what happened back in Connecticut."

"Oh… What if the police find out?" He said, very scared of my wellbeing. "It isn't a crime. I got night shift. No children. No nothing." He sighed in relief. "Congratulations on the job then…"

"Thanks. Anyway… Did you get any stuff for the apartment?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Yeah but we aren't getting them till Monday… The people putting our stuff in here don't work Saturday and Sunday." Great… Two more sleepless nights. God Damn and now Frankie has to put up with this shit.

"No… You aren't sleeping on the floor Frankie. Stay here. I'm gonna buy a mattress and some blankets…" I take the key from his hands and go out. "B-Bye…" He said as I walked out and locked the door. Just in case Rick wanted to go low. Even though he has a key of his own. At least he can hide with the time he has. I can't do any more for Frankie sadly. I'll need to be fast.

_**At a General Store**_

I looked around, walking fast around the aisles. I saw a lady with a white dress looking after a small child, who was bouncing on the bed. I went behind her and looked at the various items. "Excuse me… Sir?" The lady asks me. "Do you know where the lamps are? My little boy is afraid of the dark…"

"Oh… Sorry… I don't work here…" I said nervously. My smart clothes probably giving her the wrong idea. Now I could see her face. She had long black hair. She wasn't from American descent as she looked from the Asian kind, possibly China. "Oh… Sorry." Her voice wasn't thick of accent, she was pretty good with clear English speaking.

"It's fine mam." I smiled. I've been here one day. I am learning about it too. Her face was surprised. "Well I come from Hong Kong but… We moved more to Mikey's dad's country. He's American and he wanted to be closer to home."

"Oh… So that little guy is Mike?" I point to him and smile. "Huh… Cute Kid…" She giggled. "Yeah… He's a hoot, aren't you Mikey?" He grumbled shyly. The boy had blondish curly hair and seemed very timid. Which is weird because he must be twelve or thirteen. No ego or sass at all on him. She reached her hand out. "My name is Liu Fang Schmidt. Yours?"

"Jeremy Fitzgerald but you can call me Jerry. I would love to chat Miss Schmidt but I am pretty busy… Sorry…" She seemed pretty understanding about it. "It's fine… I hope we can talk some other time." I nod at her and grab a mattress and some blankets as well as a single pillow. Due to the awkward size of the mattress, I probably looked like an idiot. I paid for it with the money in my thinning wallet. "Cute lady… Way too good for me though…" I muttered as I exited the store and went to the apartments.

_**In the Lobby**_

Soon as I entered. I saw Rick standing next to the stairs. "Oh no…" He saw me and marched over. "Hope you liked your little act today…" I didn't say anything. "I saw that snot nosed brat with you before. Is he staying with you?" He snorted.

"For a week yes…" I mumbled, quietly. "Well…" He snickered. "We don't accept wild animals in our premises. Especially runts." He laughed. Some other jerks laughing with him. I gulped. Knowing what I was about to say was going to be ugly.

"Then why are you here then?" I crudely blurt. He gasped almost. "W-What did you just say to me Fitzgerald?"

"You heard me. If my brother was a wild animal. He'd be a fox… And you'd be a rat. Tell me how that confrontation will go will you?" I nudged past him. I felt a sudden burst of wind behind me. He was throwing a punch. Crap… I went too far.

"Hey Jerry!" A familiar voice said behind us, interrupting his fist. Literally behind my head. I turn around and see my new boss, Adam Quinn. "Wanna go out for a drink?" He asked, like nothing was going on.

"I'm under age Mr Quinn…" I said to him. "Oh… Yeah… I for-"He looked at Rick. "Are… You okay Jerry?"

"He has been a bad boy Adam." Rick mocked almost. Somehow they know each other. They are both strange people. I guess they would get along. "Oh… Well… He is my friend Mr Dais and also the restaurant's employee. I won't let you harm such an important attractio- co-worker." He stared at Rick.

"Come Jeremy. You'll live with me till you find a more suitable place to live." He announced. "S-Seriously Mr Quinn… T-Thanks… But my little brother is also here for a week so…" He smiled. "That's fine. I like kids. My car is out in front. Get your stuff…" He seemed fierce, staring Rick the landlord down like that. Rick was now speechless. Just no longer talking. "Right…" I ran upstairs, dropping the stuff I bought.

-Static-

**Yeah. I like this chapter. Might have made Jeremy's backstory a bit TOO dark but that's me. I hardly ever pull punches. If you don't like dark stuff. I'd get out of the bandwagon now guys. Please review 3**


End file.
